Impending Fatherhood
by Cerucci
Summary: Remus' partner doesn't want kids, but, because Remus does, he very grudgingly agrees to let him have one child. Remus is ecstatic, until he gets pregnant with a whole litter of babies. How is he ever going to break the news? Sirius x Remus. Severus x James. It's also an Mpreg
1. The arguement

**Impending Fatherhood**

A/N: This story was inspired by a challenge from Starling Siren.

Summary: Remus' partner doesn't want kids, but, because Remus does, he very grudgingly agrees to let him have one child. Remus is ecstatic, until he gets pregnant with a whole litter of babies. How is he ever going to break the news?

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the Harry Potter universe, all credit belongs to JK Rowling and I do not make any money from this.

Warning: This story like my other stories are Mpreg, so if squeamish I suggest you exit now.

And this is an AU, Remus and Sirius were around their early 20s in this fic and James potter is still alive although Harry's other parent is Severus Snape, I just couldn't help myself, I had to put those two together. Anyway enjoy. It's also OOC by the way.

Remus and Sirius were cuddled up in bed at night and Remus figured it was a good time as any to tell his husband what was on his mind.

"Sirius, I think we need to talk". He said.

"Oh no, you're going to break up with me aren't you. I did nothing wrong, why Remus, why would you want to break your poor husbands' heart?" Sirius fake cried, wiping an invisible tear away from his eyes.

Remus rolled his eyes; his husband was such a drama queen. He smacked his arm, hard. "Stop being so silly Sirius". Remus muttered.

Sirius rubbed his abused arm thinking it was going to bruise later and then turned his attention back to Remus.

"What did you want to talk about love"? He asked. Although he had a feeling he already knew.

"Sirius, I want children. I want to be able to feel the same kind of happiness that James feels when he looks at his new born baby, even Severus the cold and heartless smiles whenever he looks at Harry. Sirius I want what they have, it would mean the world to me if we have a child to call our own". Remus pleaded.

Sirius sighed. "Remus, I'm not ready for a kid yet. We just got married; it hasn't even been a year yet. I didn't think the pressure of having a child will have already started and even so, I thought the pressure was going to come from my so called mother asking for a grandchild, didn't think it would be my own lover nagging me endlessly". Sirius grumbled the last sentence quietly but with Remus' enhanced hearing he heard every word.

That night Sirius ended up sleeping on the couch.

The argument continued for the rest of the week and it escalated into a real dispute. Sirius temporarily moved out of their house and he moved in with James and Severus.

Severus wasn't happy that Sirius was staying with them; he still held some animosity towards the animagus.

"I still don't know why Remus keeps insisting that we have a child. What's so special about having a child". Sirius said as he flopped down heavily on the couch.

Severus glared at Sirius. "Would it kill you to be a little respectful towards the furniture". He snapped.

Sirius ignored the raven haired man and turned towards James who was holding a two month old baby Harry to his chest.

"Having a baby is amazing Sirius, and anyway if you want to make Remus happy you have to be willing to give him what he wants". James said then he smirked. "Just be prepared to be woken up late at night by the baby screaming and crying and getting little to no sleep and endless diaper changes".

Sirius glared at his fellow marauder. "Thanks for the advice James, you just put me off even more". He said.

James grinned. "You're welcome". He said. Then baby Harry started crying and James stood up and walked back and forth while petting his back and soothing him. Soon enough Harry was asleep and James sat back down.

"Here love, let me take him and put him in his cot". Severus said and James smiled handed little Harry over. Severus kissed James and went into the bedroom with Harry in his hands.

Sirius pulled a face at the kiss. "I really don't know what you see in him". He said.

James smirked. "Severus is very talented, in more ways than one". He winked.

Sirius shuddered. "That is disgusting, I can't believe you can stomach doing something like that with Snivellus". Sirius grimaced.

James frowned. "That's my husband you're insulting, I thought you'd have gotten over the stupid teenage rivalry". James said.

"What has Severus done to you, you're not the Prongs I knew, now you don't even act like a Marauder any more. You're acting all motherly and shit". Sirius said.

"That's because I am a mother Sirius, I've grown up and it's time for you to do the same". James said.

Sirius snorted. "I'm never gonna grow up, growing up means being boring and that's something I'm never gonna become". Sirius said.

James sighed and stood up. "I'm going to bed, feel free to choose one of the guest rooms to sleep in". James said and he left.

Sirius sighed as he made his way to the guest room on the second floor of the manor. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he seemed to be pissing off all of his friends lately. Remus had said the same thing James had said, he needed to grow up.

The next day he woke up and his whole body ached, he hadn't had a very restful sleep. He missed holding Remus in his arms and feeling his body pressed against his.

Sirius came downstairs for breakfast and he sat at the breakfast table next to James, with Severus opposite him.

He grunted good morning at them as he shoved bacon and scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Did you leave your manners under the rock you crawled out from"? Severus sneered.

Sirius glared at him. "Shove it, Snivellus". He mumbled with his mouth full of food.

James and Severus grimaced.

"Sirius how many times have I told you not to chew with your mouth open". A voice said from the kitchen doorway.

Sirius turned to see Remus wearing an apron and holding a bowl of pancake batter.

"Remus, you're here"? He asked swallowing the food in his mouth.

Remus nodded and smiled. "I called James and offered to help take care of Harry for the day while Severus is at Hogwarts teaching so that James can get some rest, he hasn't had a decent sleep in a while". Remus said.

"I'm happy you're here Remus because I wanted to talk to you about something". Sirius said. Remus looked at Sirius for a while then he sighed and nodded. "Let's go in the kitchen and talk". He said.

Sirius followed, not taking his eyes off Remus' hips as they swayed side to side and that fine ass of his looking so perfect.

"Sirius stop staring at my ass". Remus said as he turned around.

Sirius smirked. "It's not my fault it was calling out to me". He said.

Remus rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "What did you want to talk to me about"? He asked Sirius.

Sirius stepped closer to the smaller man and he pulled him into a hug. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being such an ass about the whole child thing". He said.

Remus hugged him back. "It's okay, I guess I did kind of nag a little and go on about it". He said .

Sirius rubbed his back soothingly and his hands moved lower till they rested on Remus' ass.

"Sirius stop it, we're in someone else's kitchen". Remus said.

Sirius continued to grope Remus. "I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just touching my wife, there's nothing wrong with that". He said innocently.

"Just because I'm the submissive in this marriage doesn't mean I'm the wife". Remus snapped.

Sirius laughed. "Whatever you say baby". He said.

Remus smiled up at him and reached up to kiss his husband.

Sirius passionately kissed him back as he backed him up against the wall. He placed his hands under Remus' thighs and lifted him up so the smaller man could wrap his legs around Sirius's waist.

"Sirius". Remus moaned as he felt Sirius press his erection against his own.

Sirius groaned he slipped his hand into the waistband of Remus' pants and he groped his bare ass.

Remus gasped and blushed, then he moaned as he felt Sirius' finger circling his hole before pushing past his sphincter.

Remus pushed back against Sirius's finger gasping and moaning as he neared completion. "Don't stop, Sirius". Remus moaned and placed his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"You like that don't you baby". Sirius whispered seductively in his ear. Remus arched his back and muffled a loud moan against Sirius' neck. "Yes". He panted. Sirius pushed another finger into Remus and stroked his prostate making Remus squeak and his body shudder with pleasure. He came moments later with a loud cry. "Sirius"!

Remus rested against Sirius for a few minutes before then his mind seemed to realize what just happened.

He hit Sirius. "I can't believe you just fingered me in someone else's kitchen". Remus said.

Sirius grinned. "I didn't hear you complaining". He said.

Remus hit him again. "Put me down you pervert". He said.

Sirius laughed and out him down. Remus straightened his clothes while glaring at Sirius.

Sirius grinned back at him and moved to hug him.  
"Don't touch me till you wash your hands". Remus said.

Sirius sighed and soaped up his hands and then rinsed it off under the faucet.

"Happy now"? He asked.

"Very". Remus replied and hugged Sirius.

James came into the kitchen.

"You guys look so cute together". James cooed.

Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus giggled.

"Can we go home now Remus. I'm really horny right now". Sirius said.

Remus blushed and rolled his eyes again.

"Whoa too much information Sirius but I'm sure Remus will be happy to help you out". James smirked.

"You guys are disgusting". Remus said.

"We know". They said in unison.

Sirius and Remus returned home that night after they had babysat baby Harry so James could get some sleep.

"I loved playing with Harry to day". Remus said as

"Remus you're not going to start about the baby thing again are you"? Sirius groaned.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it, I really want a baby. It will make us a real family". Remus said quietly.

"You don't think that were a real family"? Sirius asked sadly.

"I do but I just think that when we have a baby we will really bond and be a real proper family like Severus and James and baby Harry". Remus said.

Sirius didn't say anything he just turned his back on Remus went to sleep.


	2. Making a baby

Remus's POV

The next day Sirius still wasn't talking to me.

I wasn't used to being ignored by Sirius; I'm usually the one that ignores him.

I went into the living room and sat next to him on the love-seat.

"Sirius I'm sorry, I don't like it when you're mad at me. And I am really sorry about what I said yesterday, that was unfair. I didn't even mean it, I was just trying to find ways to get you to change your mind about having a baby". I rambled on as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Do you how much it hurt when you said we weren't a real family because we don't have a baby"? Sirius said.

"I shouldn't have said that, I love being married to you and I love you, with or without a baby". I said.

Sirius put his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"I love you too and I guess having one baby wouldn't be too bad". He mumbled.

It took me a few seconds to realize what Sirius just said.

I tackled him in a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you"! I exclaimed.

Sirius laughed. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this". He joked.

I just grinned at him. I stood up and practically dragged him to the bedroom.

"Let's go make a baby". I said excitedly.

Sirius chuckled and caught me as I jumped into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

When we pulled back to get some air Sirius threw me onto the bed.

I laughed as I bounced a few times. Then I propped myself up on my elbows, watching as Sirius stripped. I stared at my husband's toned body, the lithe and lean muscles, gained from years of playing Quidditch.

I almost drooled when he dropped his pants, I couldn't wait to have him inside me.

"Your turn". He smirked.

I grinned and got off the bed.

"You really wanna see me strip"? I asked.

"Fuck yeah". He said.

I slowly unbuttoned my shirt occasionally stopping to rub my nipples then I pushed my shirt over my shoulders and arms then dropped it on the floor.

Sirius groaned. "Hurry up Remus, I'm so horny". He said.

I smirked as I unbuttoned the shorts I was wearing and hooked my thumbs in the waistline.

"Do you want me to take this off Siri"? I asked.

He nodded eagerly.

I turned around and slowly pulled my shorts down my legs, bending at the waist to pull off my shorts completely.

Sirius moaned loudly. "Get that hot ass over here now or I might just have to rape you". He said.

I laughed as I crawled onto the bed. I kissed Sirius and groaned as I felt his tongue sliding into my mouth, his tongue stroking mine.

Sirius broke the kiss and then he started sucking on the side of my neck, right at the erogenous zone.

I moaned then I felt Sirius's hands slid down my back to squeeze my ass.

I moved down his body till I was staring at his erection.

I kissed the tip before sucking the head into my mouth.

"Shit"! Sirius swore and thrust up into my mouth, I relaxed my throat and let him fuck my mouth. He groaned and grabbed my head gently, his fingers sliding through my hair, occasionally tugging gently. I pulled off his cock and he groaned.

"I don't want you to waste all that sperm, I want you to empty it into me". I said as I straddled him.

Sirius groaned and grabbed my hips and impaled his cock into me; my eyes widened and I gasped.

He didn't move for a few minutes while I adjusted to his size.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait anymore". Sirius apologized as he tried not to move his hips.

"It's fine". I panted. I rolled my hips to tell him that I was ready for him to move.

Almost immediately he began to thrust up into me. I whimpered as his cock stroked my sweet spot.

"Sirius faster". I moaned as I moved my hips to match his speed.

He planted his feet on the bed to give him better balance and then he began to thrust up into me again, harder and faster.

"Ah, fuck"! I moaned loudly as the new angle caused him to hit my prostate with every thrust.

I started to bounce on him as the pleasure got almost unbearable.

"Sirius"! I yelled as he wrapped his hand around my cock as he thrust hard into me.

"Fuck, Remus. So tight"! He moaned.

I closed my eyes and revelled in the feeling of his thick cock filling me, I knew I was close to my climax.

Sirius rolled us over so I was lying on the bed. He pushed in and out of me faster.

"Oh, fuck me, yes, yes, yes"! I screamed as he impaled me harder.

"Fuck"! Sirius swore loudly but didn't slow down his pace.

"Sirius, yes, oh gods yes, please don't stop. You fuck me so good". I moaned incoherently.

Sirius groaned. "Remus"! He moaned breathlessly.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He continued to continued to pound deeply into me, right onto my sweet spot. My eyes rolled into the back of head as my mouth opened in a silent scream, my hands gripped the sheets beneath me tightly as a wave of pleasure washed over me.

I finally seemed to find my voice and I screamed loudly. "Sirius, yes, I can feel your thick cock inside me. Harder, oh fuck, your cock is so huge"! I rambled on.

"Fuck, I love it when you talk dirty". Sirius groaned as he panted, sweat rolling off his body.

"Sirius, ahh! Don't stop, fuck. Sirius, yes oh gods, oh gods, yes. Oh fuck me, yes harder. I'm so fucking close. I'm cumming! Sirius"! I screamed as I came, hard.

My muscles clenched tightly around Sirius and he managed two more hard thrusts before he tensed and then emptied himself inside me with a loud groan. "Remus"!.

My body was still shuddering from the aftermath of my orgasm, I moaned as I felt Sirius filling me up with his sperm.

He pulled out of me and collapsed next to me on the bed.

I cuddled up to him and he held me in his arms.  
"I love you Remus, I really do". Sirius said sleepily.

"I love you too Sirius". I said. That night I fell asleep with a large smile on my face.

For three weeks straight Sirius made love to me every night.

I was currently at the toilet bowl puking my guts up.

I groaned as I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out several times.

"You okay baby"? Sirius asked.

"No I'm not fucking okay, this is the fourth time this week that I'm throwing up". I snapped.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Someone's in a shitty mood today". He said.

I sighed. "I'm sorry but I really just can't help it, and the frequent stomach cramps aren't making my moods any better". I said

"It's okay baby, I understand. I think you should see a healer". Sirius said as he helped me to the living room and sat me on the couch.

"Yeah I guess, I already have an idea what's causing me to be sick though". I said.

"Yeah, me too". Sirius murmured.

"Come on, let's go. Severus and James are waiting, today is their two year anniversary remember". I said. Sirius grimaced at the mention of Severus.

"Still can't believe that James married that greasy git". Sirius muttered.

I punched his arm.

"Stop being a dick, promise me you'll act civil towards Severus". I said as I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll try not to insult him but if he says one bad thing about me then I'm going to hex his cock off". Sirius said.

"I don't think James will appreciate that, he's planning on having more kids with Severus". I grinned.

"Oh ew, that's disgusting I don't need the image of Severus and James try for another baby". He shuddered.

"Sirius they do the exact same thing we do every night. I'm pretty sure James is already pregnant again". I said to make Sirius cringe.

"I'm gonna throw up". Sirius said looking queasy.

I rolled my eyes and dragged him to the fireplace so we could floo to Snape manor.

When we got there James handed a three month old harry to me.

"You can keep him". James said.

I laughed. "I'm sure you don't mean that and what happened to your hair"? I asked.

"He did it". James pointed to a gurgling harry.

"He changed your hair into a pink afro"? Sirius sniggered.

"Yes, his magic is developing, he's a monster". James practically sobbed.

Sirius and I laughed. "He isn't a monster, he's a little cutie isn't he"? I cooed as I bounced Harry on my hip.

"He made a snake appear in my bed, apparated me to the desert when I tried to give him a bath, turned my juice to pee, turned the ground to quicksand when I tried to change his dirty diaper and the worst one yet, interrupted me and Severus' private time alone with a rain-cloud in out bedroom". James ranted.

Sirius laughed hard. "He's a true marauder". He said.

Before I could slap Sirius for being an idiot Severus came into the room. Even I had to laugh. Sirius was on the floor holding his stomach and crying and howling with laughter at Severus.

Severus was now a female. He had large round breasts, curvy hips long smooth legs. He was wearing a dark blue belted skater dress and a pair of gorgeous black wedges.

I tried to stop laughing but I couldn't, I couldn't believe that Severus is a girl, the worst part is that he's got a body to die for. He looked gorgeous, his raven hair was longer and reached the middle of his back. His dark obsidian eyes enhanced by long eyelashes and full pink pouty lips.

He glared at us for laughing but we couldn't take him seriously when he's a girl.

"Harry did that". James sighed.

Sirius finally stopped laughing and he stood up from the floor wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh this is priceless". He laughed shaking his head.

"It's not that funny". Severus said, his voice sounded more feminine now.

"Are you kidding, this is hilarious". Sirius said.

"Severus I'm sure the spell will wear off soon enough". I smiled at Severus.

He sighed and sat down next to James, crossing one elegant leg over the other.

"I hope it does". He said.

"So are you guys still going out tonight"? I asked.

"Yeah, might as well. We were planning on going to muggle London tonight for our date". Severus said.

"You guys get going and have fun, don't come back home until tomorrow". I said. James and Severus gladly apparated away.

The next day Severus and James came back in the afternoon looking thoroughly fucked. Severus was still female and James' hair was still pink.

Sirius was in the form of Padfoot and he was giving harry a ride on his back while I followed behind on my knees to make sure that harry didn't fall off.

"Hey guys, you two look happy". I said as I handed harry over to his mother.

"Yeah and we also finally got some sleep but I missed my baby". James said as he cuddled harry.

"I can't believe the spells haven't worn off yet and no counter spell that we've tried worked. It's scary that a three month old baby is already so powerful". Severus said as he flopped down on the sofa in an unladylike manner.

"Severus sit properly, I can see your underwear". I teased.

He blushed and pulled his dress down to cover his legs properly.

We all gasped. "The great Severus Tobias Snape just blushed. I think this is an alternate universe". Sirius said.

I laughed. "It's nice to see that Severus can portray human emotions". I said.

"Don't make me hurt you". Severus threatened.

"Bye guys we have to leave now, we have an appointment with the healer". I said and dragged Sirius away.


	3. Healer Appointment

**I'm sorry for the late update, I just finished my exams and I had other stories to update, this chapter is very short and it's just to show their visit to the healer. It's nothing special, I'll update the real chapter today or tomorrow, enjoy.**

Remus's POV

We apparated from Snape Manor to St. Mungos. Sirius went up to the receptionist to go get us sighed in and then he came to sit next to me in the waiting room.

A nurse led us to one of the empty rooms and told us to wait that the healer will be with us shortly.

After a few minutes, in walked a tall dark skinned man with horn rimmed glasses perched on his nose and a head full of brown curly locks.

He smiled at us, revealing a perfect set of white teeth. "Hello, I'm healer Harrison". He said.

"Erm hi, I'm Remus Black and this is my husband Sirius Black". I said.

The Healer pulled up a chair and sat in front of Sirius and I.

"Nice to meet you both. Mr Black I'm going to be your healer for the duration of your pregnancy. Alright, so before we begin do either of you have any question"? Healer Harrison asked.

"No, we don't". I said, Sirius just seemed to be glaring at the healer.

"Alright, Mr Black can you just take off your clothes and put on this hospital gown and then we can start the general examination". Healer Harrison said as he led me to the changing screen at the corner of the room.

I blushed as I stripped off my clothes and put on the hospital gown that didn't cover my back.

I came out from behind the screen.

"You all done"? Healer Harrison asked.

I nodded.

"Okay just stand against this chart so I can see how tall you are". He said.

I stood against the wall and healer Harrison took down the measurement then asked me to stand on a scale and then recorded my weight.

Next he checked my blood pressure before he asked me to get on the examination table. I looked at the examination table and bit my lip, it had stirrups attached to the end to keep my legs open and apart, I knew this meant the doctor is going to be sticking things inside me to check all my vitals are as it should be.

I got on the examination table and shivered as my back met the cold material, I blushed as I spread my legs and placed them on the stirrups the doctor pulled on some latex gloves and then pulled up a chair in front of me. I couldn't believe he was going to be looking at my intimate parts.

I watched him squirt some lubricant onto his fingers then he rubbed it around my hole before slipping his finger inside. I was mortified that I was getting hard. I covered my face with my hands.

"What the fuck! Why are you fingering my wife"?! Sirius yelled at healer Harrison.

The healer calmly looked up from between my legs. "I assure you Mr Black, I am not violating your wife, I am doing a pelvic exam to simply check that the necessary parts he needs to carry the baby are all properly formed". Healer Harrison said. He reinserted his finger to feel my internal organs for any abnormalities. He pulled his finger out and then took a weird looking metal thing from the medical trolley next to him.

"You might feel a slight burn as I put this inside you. It's called a speculum, it's used to spread the walls of your anus so I can see inside and examine you internally". Healer Harrison said.

I nodded and braced myself, I felt the cold metal device sliding into me and then it stretched me open, the healer put his finger into me again, through the speculum and felt around, making me squirm.

I blushed and turned my head to the side I was fully hard now and the healer can see that.

"I'm going to do a pap test now, I'll put a little brush inside you to collect some cells okay, try to relax so it doesn't cause you any discomfort". Healer Harrison said.

I nodded. He slipped a small scraper brush thing inside me and then removed it a few seconds later then scraped the contents onto a Petri dish.

"I'll just check these cells over to make sure there are not developing abnormally and to detect if there is any risk of cervical cancer". The healer said and then went to a part of the room where he muttered some spells that made the invisible cells appear bigger like it was on a microscope.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. Your blood pressure is 122/84 which is normal, you're 171 cm tall and you weigh 128 pounds, quite small and in order to carry to term you need to put on more weight. You haven't got any risk of cervical cancer.

That concludes the general examination. I'll just do a blood test to see how far along you are". Healer Harrison said as he cleaned a spot on my arm with antiseptic alcohol and then pricked my skin with a needle, he collected the drop of blood in a little tube and then healed the small prick on my arm.

He waved his wand over the little tube that held my blood and a parchment appeared in thin air.

"You're 8 weeks pregnant and since you're a werewolf you should be having your baby in five months, sometime around late April or early May". Healer Harrison said as he took off his gloves and put it in the bin.

"Thank you, can I get changed now"? I asked.

Healer Harrison nodded. I got up and walked backwards towards the changing screen so no one can see my backside. Which is pointless because both males in the room have already seen and touched that part of me.

Sirius continued to glare at healer.

"Can we go now"? He asked rudely as I came out from behind the screen.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you in four weeks to check your progress". Healer Harrison smiled at us.

"Thank you". I smiled and Sirius and I went back to the reception and apparated back home.

"Sirius what is wrong with you, why were you so rude to healer Harrison"? I folded my arms across my chest.

"He was touching you up, I know what I saw. I know that he's a pervert, I saw the way he was sticking his fingers inside you and he even had a stiffy". Sirius said.

I sighed. "You're being paranoid Sirius, he was only doing his job and you don't need to worry about me leaving you for him. Sure he's gorgeous and he's a hunk but I'm interested in you and not in him". I said.

Sirius frowned slightly then he pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad you're not going to leave me". He said.

I rested my head on his chest. I'm happy with my life, I have a baby on the way and a loving husband. Life just couldn't get any better.


	4. Meet Harrison's Wife

**A/N: **I am so sorry that I did not update for so long, i was just simply too lazy. I had also ran out of inspiration but it's back now. And if you want to see the picture of the outfit Remus wears then the link is at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Two months later.**

"Baby wake up". Sirius shook Remus gently to wake him up.

Remus slowly blinked his eyes open and he groaned as the light assaulted his pupils.

"What is it"? Remus asked groggily as he sat up with a little difficulty and rubbed his eyes.

"James, Severus and Harry are here to visit". Sirius said, pulling a face when he said Severus, he still couldn't stand that greasy haired git. It didn't matter how many times James tells him that Severus' hair is not greasy that it's just naturally silky, he still believes Severus is a greasy haired git.

Remus groaned again. "Isn't it a bit too early for them to be visiting"? Remus asked.

"Baby, it's already two in the afternoon". Sirius laughed.

"Oh, right. I guess I slept in a little". Remus said as Sirius helped him up.

"It's alright baby, you need all the rest you can get right now". Sirius said as he carded his fingers through Remus' hair.

"I better go and say hi to them". Remus said as he stretched before promptly running to the bathroom to empty out his guts.

Sirius held Remus' long hair while he puked.

Remus' stomach rolled as he heaved and retched into the toilet bowl.

After a few minutes of dry heaving, Remus moved away from the bowl and flushed the toilet. He stood up and rinsed his mouth out with water before brushing his teeth.

"I hate morning sickness, I don't even know why I'm getting sick now, it's afternoon for fuck sake". Remus said as he brushed his teeth.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this, it's going to get better". Sirius said.

Remus rinsed his mouth before turning to Sirius. "You don't have to apologise, it's not your fault, well it is but I asked for it". Remus said.

"Remus one thing I don't understand is that when we first went to the healer, he said that you were eight weeks pregnant but we had only been trying for a baby for three weeks. That means you were five weeks pregnant before we went to the healer. Did you already know that you were pregnant before I did"? Sirius asked.

"I'm surprised that you actually worked that out by yourself, but then again it took you eight weeks to figure it out so it doesn't really surprise me even though it's just simple maths. To answer your question yes I did know I was pregnant, I knew four weeks before we went to see the healer. That was why I was trying even harder to get you to agree to have a baby". Remus said.

Sirius sighed. "So you knew you were pregnant and you didn't tell me, what would you have done if I hadn't agreed it was time to have a baby"? He asked.

"I would have had to choose between you or the baby, I would never terminate my baby, you and I would have had to break up. I'm happy that you agreed". Remus said.

Sirius looked shocked for a while before he pulled his wife into his arms. "I'm glad that I agreed as well. I can't hug you properly because of your stomach is in the way". Sirius said.

Remus' bottom lip wobbled tearfully and he burst into tears. "I'm so fat". He sobbed.

Sirius panicked. "I'm sorry I said that and you're not fat you're pregnant". Sirius said.

Remus sniffed and he wiped his tears and snot on Sirius' shirt.

"I'm sorry for being so emotional, I just feel self conscious, I'm bigger than I'm supposed to be at this stage. I'm only at my fourth month but it looks like I'm six months pregnant". Remus said.

"It's alright Remy, I'm sure we just have a big baby is all". Sirius said as he kissed him lightly.

"You think so"? Remus sniffed and looked up at his husband.

Sirius nodded and smiled. "Have I told you that I love you"? Sirius said as he pulled Remus even closer to him.

Remus smiled. "Once or twice". He said as his arms came up to wrap around Sirius' neck. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before they pulled back to stare at each other's eyes.

"We should probably go and see the Snape family before they start to look for us". Sirius said.

Remus nodded and moved away from his husband, he changed out of his pyjamas and into a large t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

He and Sirius walked, well Remus waddled, hand in hand to the living room where he was attacked by a little brown haired boy.

"Harry". Remus said as he picked up the mischievous little boy.

"Uncle Wemy". Harry squealed as he was spun around in the air.

"Be careful with him or he'll throw up all over you". James said.

Remus laughed as he placed Harry on his hip.

"What are you guys doing here"? He asked as he lowered himself carefully next to James.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to see my fellow marauder"? James said.

"No, but I know you only come over when you need something". Remus said.

"Well not this time, I don't need anything. I came here to tell you guys some good news". James beamed.

"Really, what good news"? Remus asked as he tried to ignore fix month old Harry eating his hair.

"Harry is going to be a big brother". James said with a huge smile.

It took Sirius and Remus a few minutes to get their heads around what James just said.

"You're pregnant, again"? Sirius asked.

Remus smacked his head. "You have absolutely no tact in that empty head of yours". He said and then he turned to James and smiled.

"That's really great James, Severus you must be so happy". Remus said to the couple.

Severus just groaned and stared up at the ceiling.

"Aren't you happy about the baby"? James asked his husband.

"Of course I am, I just need a little time to get my head around it, you just told me about it on the way here". Severus said.

James smiled and kissed Severus, causing Sirius and Harry to make gagging noises.

Severus smirked and kissed James harder, making the smaller man moan.

"Oh get a room damn it, no one wants to see you two fuck". Sirius said.

James pulled away with a blush. "Erm I think Severus and I should be going home now, can you look after Harry"? He asked.

Sirius smirked. "You guys just wanna go home so you can fuck, don't you"? He said.

"Maybe, maybe not". James said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Remus smacked Sirius. "What they do in their private time is none of our business". He said then he turned and smiled at James. "We'll be happy to look after him for you". Remus said.

"Thanks". Severus muttered as he and James apparated away.

"Thanks a lot Remus, now _we're_ not going to be able to have sex". Sirius pouted childishly.

"Sirius stop being a baby and get your ass to work". Remus said as he tried to get a certain five month old to stop munching on his hair.

"Oh right, yeah I forgot to tell you, I don't have to go to training today, the team is still having a break to recover from the injuries from the last match". Sirius said nervously.

Remus raised a blond eyebrow. "Really, that's what you told me last month as well and the month before that, is something going on that you're not telling me"? Remus asked his husband.

"No, I just don't want to go to work. I mean come on, who wants to spend all their time flying on a broom around a pitch and chasing after an annoying little golden snitch"? Sirius scoffed.

"Sirius, that's your job and I thought you liked playing Quidditch professionally for the Falmouth Falcons". Remus said.

"I did but now I just wonder if there's more to life than playing Quidditch". Sirius said.

"Sirius, what did you do"? Remus asked suspiciously.

"I did nothing, you've convinced me, I'm going to go back to work". Sirius said as he ran into the bedroom to get prepared for training, then he apparated away.

Remus sighed as he changed Harry's diaper. Sirius was up hiding something from him and he was determined to find out what it is.

**One month later.**

"Sirius, I'm so fat". Remus cried as he stared at himself in the mirror, his pants would no longer do up.

"Babe you're not fat you're pregnant". Sirius said as he came up behind his wife and hugged him.

"Stop saying that. I _am_ fat and it's all _your_ fault". Remus said angrily as he hit Sirius.

Sirius whimpered and rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry". He said.

Remus tried to button his pants again. "This is hopeless. I might as well walk around naked". He sobbed.

"You'll look great in whatever you wear". Sirius said as he closed his eyes as he pictured a heavily pregnant and waddling Remus wearing only a pink frilly apron, bending over to get something. Sirius groaned as the image got him instantly hard.

Remus noticed his husband was daydreaming and smacked him hard.

"Sirius! I was talking about something important and you're daydreaming". He said angrily.

Sirius whimpered. "Remus I don't know what you want from me, I'm trying to be supportive but you just keep getting angry at me". He sighed.

Remus felt bad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you". He sighed.

Sirius smiled and kissed him. "It's okay, I can never understand what you're going through right now, you have every right to be angry". He said.

Remus sighed contentedly as he deepened the kiss.

"I want to have sex with you right now". Remus said.

Sirius's eyes widened. "R-really, sure, let's have sex". He said as he began taking off his pants.

"But we can't, we have a check up with Healer Harrison". Remus said.

Sirius's face fell. "Oh so we aren't having sex"? He asked sadly.

Remus just laughed. "No baby, we're not. As soon as I finish buttoning up this damn pants then we can leave". He said.

"Remus I have a better idea". Sirius smirked as he went to the closet and pulled out something he bought for his wife.

"I am _not _wearing that". Remus said as he stared at the horrifying piece of material in Sirius's hands.

"Aww but babe, you'll look awesome in this". Sirius pouted and looked at Remus with large grey eyes.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine but you owe me".

When they apparated to the hospital reception they could feel all eyes on them.

Remus was blushing as he stared down at the floor so he wouldn't have to see their faces.

"I can't believe I'm wearing a dress". Remus said as he tugged on the hem of the short black and white striped dress that he was wearing, he was also wearing a pair of heart bow earrings and a silver chain and leather bracelet. He had a black layered bead necklace around his neck and on his feet were a pair of black peep-toe wedges.

He looked stunning, even his long honey blonde hair was curled at the ends.

"I look like a girl". Remus mumbled.

Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off Remus, he loved the way his wife's pregnant stomach made the dress lift at the front.

"I wish those perverted men will stop staring at you". Sirius said as he wrapped his arm around Remus' waist.

"Well it's your fault for making me wear this outfit". Remus said.

"It's your fault for looking so gorgeous". Sirius said, Remus rolled his eyes but he was secretly pleased that his husband still finds him attractive even though he's pregnant.

They walked into the examination room and sat down to wait for the Healer.

A couple of minutes later healer Harrison walked in with a frown on his face.

"Is something wrong healer"? Remus asked.

The healer looked up and smiled at the couple. His eyes wandered over Remus' body as he took in the outfit the pregnant blond was wearing.

"No nothing is wrong I just had an argument with my wife, he's never satisfied with what he has. And by the way you look amazing". Healer Harrison smiled at him.

Remus blushed. "Thank you". He said. Sirius growled, he couldn't believe the healer had the nerve to flirt with his wife while he was in the room.

"You're looking nice and rounded around the middle, quite bigger than you should be for your fourth month. Let's take a look". Harrison said as he helped Remus get on the examination table.

"You need to lift your dress up. I need to do an ultrasound". Healer Harrison said as he pulled on his gloves.

"What the fuck?! You're _not_ gonna look up my wife's dress"! Sirius yelled at Harrison.

Healer Harrison just sighed. "Please refrain from shouting Mr Black, I assure you I'm not asking your wife to lift his dress just so I can violate him. Even if he does look particularly delicious in his outfit". Harrison smirked and Remus' whole face turned red and so did Sirius's but for an entirely different reason.

"You perverted son of a bitch"! Sirius said as he whipped out his wand and was about to hex Harrison but the healer put a full body bind on him without even turning away from Remus.

"Your husband is quite a handful". Harrison said.

"Yeah he is". Remus sighed as he watched his husband's body hit the floor with a thump.

Remus pulled up his dress to reveal his pregnant stomach but he had also put his knickers on show for the healer.

"Frilly unicorn panties. Cute". Healer Harrison smirked.

"Oh Merlin". Remus said as he covered his blushing face with his hands.

Healer Harrison waved his hand over Remus' stomach and a moving image appeared above it.

"How did you do that without a wand and a spell"? Remus asked the healer.

Healer Harrison smiled. "When you've been a healer for pregnant wizards as long as I have you pick up a few things". He said

Remus nodded and stared at the image above his stomach. What he saw nearly made him faint.

"What the hell"? He asked.

Healer Harrison looked at the ultrasound image. "It seems you'll be having quintuplets. This puts you at a higher risk of a miscarriage or early labour and you really need to increase your weight so you can be able to carry to term". Healer Harrison said to Remus.

Remus was still in shock and his mind reeled as he thought about what will happen.

'What am I going to tell Sirius? He only agreed to have just one child and I can't give birth to quintuplets, that's impossible I can't push out five kids, I'm gonna break'. Were the things going through Remus' mind.

"I'll increase your vitamins and you should try to eat fruits and vegetables, starchy foods (carbohydrates), protein, dairy and also foods that are high in sugar or fat but not too much and healthy snacks". Healer Harrison said.

Remus nodded and pulled down his dress, then he got down from the examination table.

"Healer, do you think you could remove Sirius's body bind"? Remus asked, he wasn't exactly sure he wanted the body bind to be removed because he knew that surely Sirius would freak out about the quintuplets as soon as he was able to move his limbs.

"The body bind wore off a while ago, your husband is just sleeping". Healer Harrison said.

Remus didn't like that answer, it meant he'll have to break the news to Sirius himself.

"Before you leave I would like to give you a prescription of vitamins". Healer Harrison said as he went to his computer. The phone on the desk rang and healer Harrison picked it up. "Excuse me please, I have to answer this". He said to Remus.

"Hello, what do you mean my wife is at the reception. Tell him I'm too busy to listen to anymore of his whining". Healer Harrison said.

"What do you mean you're too busy for me". Harrison's wife kicked down the door and stalked inside.

Healer Harrison dropped his head onto the desk and groaned. "I have a patient right now, do you think you could wait until I'm done with him before you start your screaming"? He said.

Remus looked at the young platinum blond haired man and his mouth dropped open.

"Lucius Malfoy is your wife? But there was nothing in the papers about you and he being married". Remus said to healer Harrison.

"It was a private wedding". Harrison said and turned to his wife.

"What do you want now"? He asked.

"I want you to go over to that stupid ex wife of mine and get Draco back. She took him from school and I'm too tired to go there and get him back". Lucius whined. Remus couldn't believe his eyes, Lucius Malfoy just whined.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm busy". Harrison said.

Lucius scoffed and flipped his long platinum blond hair over his shoulder. "I don't care. It's your fault I'm tired, I just want my son back". He said.

Lucius looked at Remus.

"Remus Lupin, I never thought I would see the day you were heavy with child". Lucius said, he didn't even bat an eye at Remus' female attire.

Remus fought the urge to tell him that he wasn't a Lupin anymore. "I could say the same for you". Remus said as he looked at the snotty blond's stomach, which was rounded and clearly pregnant even though his baby bump was much smaller than Remus'.

"So who's the father"? Lucius asked as he inspected his perfectly manicured nails.

"He's right next to you, he's passed out on the floor". Remus said.

Lucius looked at the floor and sneered at Sirius.

"So you eventually married this uncoordinated moron". Lucius said.

Remus sighed. "Yeah, but he's _my_ uncoordinated moron". Remus said as he tried to help his husband up. He eventually stopped trying to bend down and settled for kicking Sirius with his wedges until the dark haired man startled awake.

"What happened?". He asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You fell asleep". Remus said and took the prescription that Harrison gave to him.

"Oh right, so can we start the check up now"? Sirius asked as he stood up and rubbed his head.

"Baby it's already over and we can leave now". Remus said.

Sirius nodded and then noticed a pregnant Lucius and he burst out laughing.

"You got yourself knocked up". Sirius pointed and laughed.

Remus pinched him. "Sorry about my husband, we'll be leaving now". He said as he grabbed Sirius by his ear and dragged him out.

"Ow, ow, ow. Baby you're gonna pull my ear clean off". Sirius whined.

"I don't care, you were very rude to Lucius, that's healer Harrison's wife you know"? Remus said.

"Fucking hell, really?" Sirius asked and the started laughing again.

"Dickhead". Remus swore and tugged his husband's ear harder and they flooed back to the their home.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and i'm going to try and figure out how to put up a poll on my profile so you can vote how many girls and how many boys Remus gives birth to, the will poll lasts for two weeks. :)

Oh and the link to the outfit Remus wore is: www .polyvore outfit /set?id =91686530 just remove the spaces.


End file.
